monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika
An anal sex loving feline employed at the Forest Dungeon who can prove to be a tough first mini-boss to unprepared or underleveled players. In-Game Description "A dark skinned cat girl with wild shoulder length black hair and fluffy cat ears. Her face is accented by several pointed tattoos, drawing attention to her strikingly bright yellow eyes with vertical black slits. She's wearing no clothing, showing off her ample C cup breasts, toned midriff, and her incredibly eye-catching ass that jiggles with even the slightest movement. Her long cat tail is perpetually swishing side to side in a playful manner, even when standing still." Perks Level 8: * Sex Adverse * Swift Level 13: * Pacing Level 20: * Swift * Sex Adept * Pinpoint Pleasure * Lovers Passion Level 45: * Pinpoint Ecstasy * Unbridled Passion * Sex Expert * Loving * Savvy Boss Encounter: "Commanders Pet" You encounter Mika inside of a chamber, where she is alone and 'trapped' in a stockade, claiming that she is being punished by her mistress. The player must pass a baseline Willpower check of 5, else you will have no choice but to either fuck Mika's ass while she remains within the stockade, draining your own spirit. You will have a choice if you want to stop or not, after your first climax. If you choose to stop, you will begin the fight restrained by Mika's tail, and in the Anal Sex stance. If you continue to fuck her in the ass until you run out of spirit, you will automatically begin her Event Loss Scenes. If you choose to fuck Mika's pussy, she will attempt to dissuade you and get you to fuck her ass instead. If you continue on the route to fuck her pussy, you will bypass the battle entirely, due to her extreme weakness to sex. If you choose to "Free" her, you will discover that the stockade was never actually locked, and she will become briefly flustered before placing herself back in the stockade, leaving you with only the options to fuck her ass, fuck her pussy, or leave (assuming you have the Willpower to do so.) If you try to leave, she will become angry and instantly begin the battle. Attacks: * Assjob (Ass attack) * Purr (Seduction attack) * Mika's Seductive Sway(Temptation attack) * Pinning Pounce (Restraint, enters thighjob stance) * Tempting Thigh Prison (Attack, requires thighjob stance) * Wall Pinned Thighjob (Attack, requires thighjob stance) * Tailjob (Enters Tailjob stance, Monstrous attack) * Tail Stroke (Requires Tailjob stance, Monstrous attack) * Mika's Anal Capture (Ass attack, enters anal stance) * Tighten (Sex attack, requires Sex/Anal stance) * Grind (Sex attack, requires Sex/Anal stance) * Mika's Tail Cuffs (Restraint) * Mika's Relentless Anal (Sex attack, requires Anal stance, only used when you orgasm) Future Encounters Mika's future encounters change depending on what happened in the previous engagement. If you encounter her again after defeating her by fucking her pussy, she will be angry and instantly engage combat. If you lost to her and encounter her again, she will attempt to seduce the player, similar to how she acts in your first encounter with her. Loss Scenes Mika currently has four loss scenes, three from battle and one from an Event. When losing to her in anal stance or any stance other than thighjob and sex, she captivates the player using her anal skills, grinding and riding the players cock with her ass, milking them completely dry and forcing an anal fetish on them. When losing to her in sex stance, she will purposely continue riding the player with her pussy until both of them climax, giving the player a sex fetish. When losing to her in thighjob stance, she continues to milk the player to exhaustion as the player grips onto her ass. Gives an ass fetish. In the Event scene, If the player runs out of spirit while fucking Mika's ass while she remains in the stockades, she will force them to continue fucking her ass until she determines that she has been 'punished' enough. Affection Progression After clearing the Forest Dungeon for the first time, the player can revisit Mika by exploring the Forest Dungeon as an Adventure, adding the 'Commander's Pet' event card. When encountered, there is an option to chat with Mika instead of fighting. Next begin most expensive part of her plot, Because you need to donate her 100000 eros at her room. Room open after speak with her at dungeon event. It give you some sex scenes and information about her and her past before "Commande Pet" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bosses Category:Forest Dungeon